Fantastic
by CatFox Kittara
Summary: it's rated becouse of light lang. it starts on a dark rainy night, not scary, and.....sorry not gonna spoil it please R


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the yyh characters but I do own the characters that you don't recognize…hopefully don't recognize as someone you know. Please R&R and enjoy.. Oh dgoz is a type of color.

It was a dark, rainy night and a girl was curled up on a pile of leaves in the back on a cave trying to sleep with no fire or other source of light. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming. She saw something tall walk into the mouth of the cave. It sat down close to the entrance of the cave.

The girl stood up without making a sound. She could see in the darkness of the cave because her eyes were use to hunting and other things like that in the darkness. She threw a small rock at the person's feet. The thing suddenly stood and took a defensive stance. The girl could tell that it was either a demon or a human. The person/thing suddenly said in a very threatening voice, "who's there." The girl could tell it was a male.

She asked, "Will you join me?" "Who are you, show yourself," he said in the same threatening voice. "If you want me to, I will build a fire for us." "Show your self," he said again in a more threatening voice.

The girl built a fire, but before it made enough light she backed away. She said, "I will show myself if you show yourself." He agreed, "fine, you first." The girl stepped into the light of the fire and out of the darkness.

She had long blond hair that went to the middle of her back; her hair seemed to have a tint of blue in it. She was wearing a skirt that went right below her knees, and a loose tank top. The girl had bare feet. She wore an anklet around her ankle. Her face looked a little pale. She looked like she was hiding something. He couldn't tell what color her eyes were.

He then stepped into the light of the fire. He had his dgoz hair grown out to about shoulder length and it was a little uneven. He was wearing black pants and a black coat. He was wearing a type of shoe she couldn't name. He looked like he was hiding something. She couldn't tell what color his eyes were, and couldn't tell if he was human or demon.

He asked her, "What is your name?" "My name is Eneba, what's your name?" he answered in a not so sure voice, "My name is Adap." Eneba smiled. " So will you join me, on my beds, I mean. They're warmer than over there." Adap answered suspiciously, "where are you from?" "I'm from the village deeper in the forest. Yes or no?" "There's a village in the woods?" Eneba sat down on the ground. "Yes." She patted the ground next to her indicating for Adap to sit next to her.

Adap finally agreed to sit next to her. "Are you familiar to these woods?" Adap asked. "Yes, and it's not a wood it's a forest." Eneba said. Adap asked, "what's the difference between a wood and a forest?" "There's a big difference. A forest is bigger than a wood." "How can you tell?" "The trees tell me, and I listen to mother." Adap asked confused, "mother?" "Yes, she's always around." Adap remains silent. Eneba adds, "we better get some sleep, we can talk more tomorrow. Night." Eneba lies down and goes to sleep while Adap sits up a little longer then lies down next to the girl called Eneba. (Not trying to do anything with/to her you sick minded people!)

The next morning Adap woke up about the normal time he normally did, a little surprised to see he wasn't dead or injured in any way. He couldn't find Eneba but something smelled good.

"Good morning!" Eneba suddenly said from the mouth of the cave. Adap said to her, "I'm surprised you didn't try to kill me." "Why would I want to kill you? You were just looking for a place to stay sheltered for the night." Eneba defended. "I've already eaten breakfast. It's right there, in front of you. Your breakfast." Adap looked at it as though it was alive and might bite him. "It's not poisonous and it is perfectly dead and well cooked over the fire I just put out a few minutes ago." Eneba also said defensively. Adap looked back at the food. "If you don't want to eat it then you don't have to. You can fix your own breakfast." Eneba said to him.

There was a sudden noise behind Eneba. She looked behind her but didn't see anything but she still backed away from the mouth of the cave.

Thanks for reading I will have another chap up soon… hopefully… maybe. If you have any ideas pweas review. If you don't have any ideas pweas review anyway to maybe tell me how it is. Sheba


End file.
